Looking at one's self and seeing another
by No-Bored-Only-Nonsence-and-Pie
Summary: "Damn it England, out of all people, you got poor Italy in this mess! *Sigh*..." Body swapped England and Italy. USUK GerIta one-sided-FrUK.-switched brain BL Yaoi-
1. Prologue

**2:30 am**

There was a blonde man on the far end of the bar, swearing to himself and downing his forth shot of the evening.

_**This man… Is going to make a lot of trouble…**_

"Stupid- *hic* America!" England groaned, downing, yet another, shot.

"I RAISED HIM! Who the hell does he think he- *hic* is?" he yelled, to no one in particular.

"Ve~? England?" a man with an Italian accent asked.

_**And this man…**_

England turns around, and felt a little dizzy from doing so, to see the northern part of Italy standing there, a stupid grin plastered to his face.

_**Is at the wrong place, at the wrong time…**_

"What the- *hic* bloody hell are you doing here in my pub? I thought you- *hic* only drunk fancy whine like your frog of a brother, if you can call him- *hic* that..." England half laughed for no apparent reason.

Italy gave him a confused look, and smiled at the lack of understanding.

"Ve, Ve~! I have to meet Japan and Germany here to discuss spying on you~!" His face showing excitement.

"OH GREAT! First that American- *hic* twat doubts my skills on the battlefield, and now you- *hic* three idiots are going to be watching my every- *hic* move! Why? Am I such a bad person? Does no one like me? I'm- *hic* Likeable! Right? America you are a moron!" England sobbed into Italy's chest.

Italy, who is kind of freaking out at this point, patted the Englishman's back.

"V- ve~! I-I think you a good fighter, England! You're not a bad person! Whatever sin you have, god will forgive! Please don't give me your scones!" Italy said franticly, worried England might get violent.

To the remark about his cooking, England just got more upset.

Three girls at the end of the bar, who were having a party of some sort, Demanded they be thrown out. The Bartender did just that, but felt somewhat bad since England is such a good customer.

So, there they were... Alone on the streets...

"Bloody hell, I got a world meeting to-*hic*-marrow! I told myself I wasn't going to go past two drinks this-*hic* afternoon!" England said, pulling himself up with the help of a light post. "Oh blast it! Where the bugger do I- *hic* live!" England asked himself, looking around confused.

Italy, deciding that Germany and Japan can wait, offered to help him home in his car. Of course, not being THAT drunk, said no politely only to have his legs betrayed him and fall over. Which, intern, left the dumb-founded Italy standing there when England told him to drive slowly and climbed in the car.

There was some screaming and Italy had to stop twice when England got sick. England was just so happy for the lack of traffic at the moment.

They soon pulled up to England's' house and, being such a 'nice guy', invited Italy in for some whine. To which, Italy smiled that idiotic trusting smile. But still a little worried that England might offer his cooking…

After entering, Italy got his first good look into the Brit's home...

Lovely paintings graced the halls… Walking into the living room the Italian glanced at the satin curtains and friendly atmosphere. The fireplace and flowers around the room make in really warm and little details like scratches on the wood floor and the walls added a lived in feeling. A painting of a waterfall was hung over the fireplace, with various pictures of France fighting with England and England's older brothers on the other walls. A small picture frame of America with an angry England was on the end table by the phone.

What really caught the Italians eye what the woodwork. Italy may not be that smart, but if there was one thing he knew, it was art. In that respect, Italy and England got along fine. England enjoyed Italian art and Italy... Well, Italy enjoyed praise...

But the Italian man couldn't help but feel something was missing… Something that the room seemed to crave…

"Here, this is some French wine... I don't really- *hic* drink this stuff, any wine but the French!" England laughed handing him the glass, His slurred English confusing his guest and snapping him out of his artistic state of mind.

In fact, the only reason England had ANY French whine is because he stole it in a rave in his pirate days... He would have thrown it out years ago, but it was somewhat expensive...

"Ve~!" Italy smiled and took a sip, while England poured a glass of scotch and they both got settled on the couch.

"If you like it, you can have the whole- *hic* bottle, rather you have it then that- *hic* frog!" England stated, glaring at painting of said person being attacked.

"Ve~! Gracious~!" Italy smiled.

England then proceeds to go off about a certain American again, and Italy was starting to get tipsy from his third glass.

"You know- *hic* what? I won't stand for this! You wait here; I will put a spell on that jerk he'll never forget!" England stated loudly, before stalking off.

Italy, now on his forth glass of whine, nodded and said something about pasta that England didn't care to listen to...

.*.*.*.

**5:00 am**

"Ah, Germany-san, has Italy-san come with you?"

"No, I thought he was here already... He called and said he arrived early..."

"Really? That is strange for him..."

"Hey, you wouldn't be talking about that Italian in here awhile ago? I had to kick him out because his friend was being too loud and upsetting the guests... I wouldn't have kicked them both out, but since they looked like they knew each other I thought I would be better to have a sober driver..." The bartender explained.

"What? What did this 'friend' look like?" Germany asked.

"Uh, well he had short blonde hair... He was in a suit... He comes here often... Definitely from London, seen him around town a few times..." The bartender described, backing up a bit...

"... DAMN IT ENGLAND!" The German cursed, dragging Japan out of the bar...

.*.*.*.

**5:30 am**

'Bloody hell, what happened last night?' England thought to himself...

He sniffed the air and smelt something burning...

"Ack-!" He yelp running to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he found a large amount of pasta noodles in his caldron.

"Bloody-!" He said, turning of the oven.

"Oh yeah, Italy helped me home last night..." He whispered, looking at the clock, "Two hours until the meeting..."

He dumped the noodles and walked into the living room, where they both passed out, and shook the lump covered in a blanket.

"Italy... Wake up, I need to leave soon and if you don't want to miss breakfast I suggest you get up now..." England shook him gently, not knowing how to properly wake the nation without scaring him.

"I was going to cook some scones and-"

"NO! Please don't Mister England! I'm up, I'm up!" Italy sobbed...

England stared...

Italy stared...

"WAHH! GERMANY!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

Standing face to face with yourself is, to say the least, very shocking...

.*.*.*.

:O OMG, because I am a meanie go to the next chapter, it will be up today! :P Um... anything you need to know about this chapter, ask... Italy needs to learn to get the time right! =3= I will read your comments... I do not own Hetalia, and incase you forgot, this is UsUk and GerIta, this is **NOT** UkIta or whatever... Italy is a little to innocent to be with that ex-pirate... ;P love you guys~!


	2. Chapter 1

**5:36 am**

"Damn it! Damn it! What spell did I use?" England cursed, trying to think back.

"Wahh! I'm in England's body!"

"Italy sit down! I have a hangover!" the ex-pirate complained...

"But- but-! Big brother-! Germany-!" Italy cried.

"Bleeding-! I forgot the meeting is today! It's here in London too..." England said, rubbing his temple -or was it Italy's?-, and sipping his tea.

"I'll just call sick and-"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"ENGLAND OPEN UP! I KNOW ITALY IS IN THERE!" Germany yelled, making England's head pound -or was it... Bloody hell he didn't know! It is his at the moment!-

"Italy, answer the door and say Italy is not here! Understand? We can not leave until I fix this!" He said, putting his hands on his shoulder to make his point.

Italy smiled with a nod and made his way to the door, while England face-palmed.

"Oh-! Hello mister Germany, Italy is not here, you must go now-!" Italy said quickly, feeling guilt for lying to his friend.

Italy tried to close the door, but Germany's foot was in the way.

"ITALY! COME OUT HERE NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO COME IN AFTER YOU!" Germany yelled worriedly.

Italy felt more guilt and wanted to tell Germany everything.

Either it was his hangover, or the fact he didn't want his floors scuffed; England slid over, pushed Italy out of the way, told Germany to leave, and slammed the door...

"Wahh~! Why did you do that? Germany is going to get mad!" Italy sobbed.

"Shut up! I have a hangover! And your awful attempt to cook this morning didn't help!" England shouted!

"My food is good!" Italy defended, he just got so tired last night...

.*.*.*.

"Germany-san, is this the place?" Japan asked.

"Yes, I just hope England doesn't put up a fight or Italy isn't tied up..." Germany sighed.

"England-san wouldn't tie him up, Italy would cry for hours and England-san knows that..."

They walked up to the home and Germany banged on the door, and demanded that Italy come out. There was a moment before England opened the door and told them to leave and Italy wasn't here.

Germany, knowing full well that was a lie and wondering why England was acting so... Embarrassed and shameful... England was usually such a good liar... Did... He...

He felt a ping of worry, put his foot in the door, and yelled for him again. England got a very guilty look for a moment before being pushed aside by Italy.

Germany was about to grab him when he noticed how angry his Italian friend looked. Then... Italy told him to leave and slammed the door...

Germany gaped as heard a very upset England and a very angry Italy…

Italy... His Italy... His best, stupid, useless, innocent, and only friend... Not only yelled at him… But told him to leave...

Not even Romano does that and he hates the Germans guts…

Japan took this opportunity to get Germany away from there before he had a breakdown. Even though Japan couldn't believe it himself...

.*.*.*.

"AH! Germany is for sure going to be angry!" Italy sobbed.

"What part of hangover don't you understand!" England glared.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hit me!" Italy pleaded, holding his hands between them.

-A/N Screw it, There Italy's hands ATM…-

England sighed; Italy started wondering how England got his own face to look so angry.

"I won't if you just call china and tell him to tell the others I'm sick and can't come in today..." England smiled and patted his shoulder.

Italy nodded, tears in his eyes.

England found himself weirded out seeing his face with that expression, and vowed never to let anyone see his face could look so sad... He must reverse this soon...

He dialed the number into his cell and handed it to Italy.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello England, are you ready for the meeting today, aru?"

"No, I-I'm sorry China... I'm s-sick today..." Italy faked, terribly.

"Oh no, aru! Shall I make you some soup and bring it to your home?" China asked, deciding not to push the obvious lie.

"N-no! Thank you anyway china! I'll be fine! I don't want you to get sick!"

"Well... Okay, aru... Call if you need anything..."

"I will... Thank you..."

"All done, England!" Italy smiled.

"However did you learn to lie like that?" England asked, sarcastically.

"I'm not that good at it..." Italy smiled, and said a short prayer for forgiveness under his breath.

"Ah... In any case... I don't know how long we can keep this up... Please watch what you say..."

"Yes sir!" Italy saluted.

England let out a big sigh...

.*.*.*.

Chapter two... DONE! :') Yayz and FYi, They swapped expressions~3

Anyway, Italy sounds like England, they didn't switch accents but Italy doesn't know all the big words England does XD So yeah... The reason for this is that while they understand English, there tongues are trained to speak in the accent.

Man, can you picture England with Italy's confused face? XD Too cute~!

The big thing that's noticed is each others abilities and weaknesses. But just like there accents;

Things there body's are born with stay with the body. -Ex: Vision, erogenous zones, strength-

But thing's that are learned switched over. -Ex: Sleeping habits, memories, fears-

So yeah, that'll be important...

England's back always hurts, since he sits up straight, but Italy slouches 24/7 so yeah…

I think Italy isn't smart, but he does have experience so it may seem he knows things, but he doesn't understand them… Like, I know to put a tooth in a cup of milk, and not to wash it, so it can be reattached by a dentist, but I don't know why…

In the mean time, I have some free time for requests!

I don't just do Hetalia! Multi-chapters are fine, and I can write lemons…

Also if there are any things you want to see these suckers do before this story ends, give me a shout! :3

Update will be Friday! :3


	3. Chapter 2

**6:57 AM**

"Ah, your so short Mr. England!"

"Okay Italy, calm down, now… ITALY! SIT DOWN AT ONCE! Germany most likely won't expect you to show up at the meeting and I called in sick..." England stated to himself, dusting his bookshelf.

Cleaning always helped him think. Well… Multi-tasking did…

"What do we do now Mr. England?" Italy asked.

"We might be this way for awhile so please be careful and try to stay away from Italian words... I need to find out what spell I used and what I did wrong. This could take a while, but I'll ask my friends for help. Unfortunately, they are out in my cottage and won't be back 'till Tuesday so that's four days, unless I fix it myself… And I can't be sure they know how to…" England stated more to himself than Italy, while he watered his widow garden.

"Mr. England, what happened last night? I can't remember past the third glass of whine..." Italy said sadly.

"I don't bleeding know, I fell down when I went to the loft to fetch that old bottle I stole from France, I gave it to you, then I had a glass of scotch and... I can't bleeding remember!" England groaned, plopping on the couch next to his body.

He doesn't even know if he turned into Britannia Angel or used his book for the spell! Hell, it could have been just a potion!

His hangover was getting to him...

Since they were both to exhausted to really do anything, England showed Italy to a guest room before going to his own room.

England sighed, tired in this unfamiliar body but not wanting to sleep, and took a good look at himself in the mirror.

He touched his temporary face and took a look at Italy's clothing. Italy was dressed in shorts and a tee-shirt. He must have been training with Germany not to long before he came here because his hair was kind of sticky and he smelled like whine from last night.

He ran his fingers through Italy's nicely brushed hair, hoping that it won't get too messed up, like his own hair does. He reached up and touched Italy's curl-

"What the-!" England shivered.

'...Okay...' England thought calmly, 'I am going to make some tea...'

England threw on a wool hat to cover the curl, but it just poked through. He sighed and walked to the kitchen.

He made a cup of cheap tea in the microwave; no need to go threw the normal way to prepare it. He just needed the caffeine… And he didn't want to have the tea kettle screaming...

He sipped it quietly and looked at the clock.

' **7:15 **'

The meeting had long started and this is the first he missed...

"Stupid America's fault..." England hissed, even though he knew it was his own fault, he wanted to blame the 'McDonalds obsessed redneck gangster' instead...

Italy walked in the room, and automatically got a glass of water.

"Hey England, did you find out how to fix this, yet?" Italy asked, sadly.

"Not yet..." England replied, sipping his tea.

"Your back hurts so much! And I tried to take a siesta but I'm not tired... But I can always sleep... weird..." Italy said with a smile and began kicking the ground.

"Yes, my body only needs a normal amount of sleep to stay running... I'm trying to stay awake as it is..."

"Ah! Then you should sleep! Please don't mess up my body Mr. England!" Italy pleaded.

"No, I don't have time to sleep... Do have any clothes at the… Oh, what the devil do you call it… Hotel? I can't stand walking around in shorts and my clothes don't fit your body..."

"No, sorry, I came straight here and I sort of forgot to pack... And why are you wearing that hat?" Italy asked, innocently.

Looking at himself like this make him feel sick. Like watching a video of yourself in 3D or looking in a mirror and it talking back.

England pointed to the curl and blushed.

"Please be careful with it Mr. England! Grandpa Rome said I would die if it gets cut!" Italy said quickly.

"Oh... I see..." England said to himself, not really caring.

"Uh, Mr. England, your cell phone is ringing." He pointed to said phone that was playing American Idiot, and flipped it open when England waved his hand dismissively.

"Who is Arthur?" Italy asked, confusion showing on his face.

"That's my Human name; only America and France use it besides my people... I should really change America's ring tone, it's annoying..." England said turning his phone off, not wanting to here from the American.

"Oh~! Ve- Ve~! My Human name is Feliciano! But, no one uses it... But sometimes Romano calls me Veneziano! And then the other names I think you know or have used~!" Italy smiled dumbly, and picked up England's, unwilling, cat.

The cat scratched him, much to England's shock, and jumped into his lab.

"Ah! Your cat doesn't like you, Mr. England!" Italy said, holding his hand in despair.

Well, the cat scratches everybody but England, it's obviously animal instincts…

"It's… because I don't normally lunge at him, he got scared…" England lied, he hugged that cat a LOT when drunk, it's nothing new to him. But he did hate everyone but England and, for some reason, America…

"How are you going through this so simply? Isn't this a little confusing?" England asked the clueless man, petting his, now purring, cat.

"Hm? No, it's just like looking at my brothers. Only instead of Romano or Sardinia I say England..." Italy smiled with his simple idiot logic.

"... That's actually pretty helpful advice..." England praised, doing the same and picturing Italy as a twin... A little easier to manage...

"Ve~! Really!" Italy chirped!

England praised him! England!

Granted, he never really talked with England much, but the only nice things he has said to Italy is over some paintings and music. And to have someone like England say he had a good idea made Italy feel very happy.

"Yes, yes. Now let's get you some clothes from the market, I'll be back..." England said standing up.

"Wait, can I come get you some clothes too~?" Italy asked/ whined.

"But, I have clothes here you can use..."

"Sorry Mister England, I can't were this stuff! And I want to pick up some stuff from the market!" Italy smiled, his child-like innocence showing.

Well, to be fair, Italy didn't like ties, he wore clip-on ties. And every outfit need one besides his sleeping clothes, and the other outfits were off in another room so they won't be found and were kind of embarrassing to wear...

"Well... Fine, just be sure to try everything on and don't make me look too awful..." England sighed, pulling out some money.

'I would rather you not mess up my current clothing as it is…' The Brit thought bitterly.

"I guess we can have some food while we're out. I also need to stop at an appointment I have to keep, but we can go to that now and get it out of the way. He doesn't know me to well, so he won't notice a difference, but please behave yourself…"

Italy cheered as they strolled out the door...

.*.*.*.

**6:25 am**

"Dude, where's England? He's, like, always here first! OMG, it would be so funny if he was late!" America laughed.

"B-brother, please settle down..." Canada pleaded, knowing full well it wouldn't do any good.

"Dude! We should, like, go to McDonalds for lunch! They got these cool new fairy tale toys that England will love!" America exclaimed.

"Ah~ L'Amérique~? Have you seen Angleterre~?" France drawled with a pervert grin on his face; A loud fight between Greece and Turkey broke out about Japan in the background.

"Yeah, where is that dork?" Prussia asked, poking a certain Canadian on the head.

"Not here yet! Dude, you think he got hit by a car!" America smiled.

"We can only hope~!" France laughed.

"Um, everyone please take your seats, aru..." China announced, flipping through some papers.

"Um, it seems England is sick so I'll be hosting the meeting... Usually Germany would but..."

Everyone turned to the upset looking German and the Japanese man patting his back.

"And... Also, the southern part of Italy called to say he wasn't coming because of a missed flight and Northern Italy couldn't be reach... Korea is absent, as well Pakistan and Canada..."

Germany got more upset... America and Prussia spoke up about Canada being there.

As china talked, most of them were paying much attention or sleeping.

And like every meeting the chat room was now being signed in to.

**Now online;**

**Burgerboy**

**Better_than_England**

**NekoKiwaii_xxx**

**MapleHockey**

**TheAwesomeMe**

**Pictures_for_sale**

**Fuck_off_Spain**

**Lovi_is_mine**

**Fuck_off_Spain: **Where is my brother? He always logs on when I don't show!

**Lovi_is_mine: **Sorry Tomato~! He is not here... Why did you not come? D:

**Fuck_off_Spain: **Fuck off Spain...

**Pictures_for_sale: **I can get him on a plain now! I have fighter miles! :L

**Better_than_England: **What kind of pictures? :3

**Fuck_off_Spain: **SHUT UP FRANCE!Hungary, will you change your name?

**Pictures_for_sale: **Nope! :3

**Burgerboy: **To bad England is sick... Wanna go see him during lunch, Canada?

**TheAwesomeMe: **Canada is spending lunch with me at IHop!

**Burgerboy: **Dude, do they even have an IHop here?

**TheAwesomeMe: **...

**MapleHockey: **But isn't your Brother upset right now, Prussia?

**TheAwesomeMe: **IDK, what's the deal Japan?

**NekoKiwaii_xxx: **Well... how do I put this...

**Now online:**

**ChinaTakesAll**

**ChinaTakesAll:** PAY ATTENION! And no one is to leave the building until the meeting is over due to the traffic problem! You would know that if you tuned in every once in a while!

**ChinaTakesAll: **You will have plenty of time to visit England, since he is the reason the meetings go on so long by fighting!

**TheAwesomeMe: **Lunch is on the awesome me guys! We'll talk in the cafe, Kay Japan? And it is your turn to cook France!

**Burgerboy: **I'll text England since I can't see him till later... BTW; I brought my Xbox! Well play it during lunch! Maybe England will show if I order in from a Fish and Chip shop…

***Burgerboy, NekoKiwaii_xxx, MapleHockey, TheAwesomeMe, Pictures_for_sale, Fuck_off_Spain, Lovi_is_mine now signed off***

**Better_than_England: **Aw~! Why must you kick us off China? D:

***Better_than_England now signed off***

**ChinaTakesAll: **Western nations can be so childish... I expect better from Japan!

**IamSOaNATION: **Why are you typing to yourself?

**ChinaTakesAll:** I don't know...

**ChinaTakesAll: **WAIT! WHO ARE YOU!

**IamSOaNATION: **I'm Sealand of course! :D

**ChinaTakesAll:** ...

***ChinaTakesAll has signed off***

**IamSOaNATION:** ? D:

.*.*.*.

Next chapter is ASAP~! -AKA; Friday as always~!

Sprry, I couldn't think of a better reason for how Italy was going though this, and I used his brothers as an excuse… To be fair they DO look a lot a like!

In the mean time, I have some free time for requests!

I don't just do Hetalia! Multi-chapters are fine, and I can write lemons…


	4. Chapter 3

**12:30 pm**

"And that concludes today's meeting, aru! See you next month!" China said, quickly leaving with Russia at toe.

"Dude, something isn't right! I tried textin' and callin' England 'bout a bazillion times! Dude, how sick is he?" Alfred asked France frantically, waving his cell phone around violently for dramatic effect.

"I don't know, Amérique. Angleterre would always answer… Unless he is hiding something, like when he had to live in a hotel for a week while his kitchen got rebuilt… Poor high class stove never had a chance…" France some-what joked, but showing his concern.

Japan took this moment to walk over and asked for advice on how to cheer up Germany.

"What's wrong? Did Italy find his porn again?" France asked, completely serious about that statement.

"No, actually, Italy-san… Yelled at him this morning… It was very strange. England-san was acting weird to… They told us to go away and-"

"Dude? This morning? But England is, like, sick…" America said, trying to use his brain.

-which we all know is very hard for the young country-

"Yes, that's what I am saying! They acted like they were hiding something, and England-san was not sick as far as I could tell…" Japan said, also going into thinking-mode.

"Ah-!" France gasped suddenly.

"What, dude?" America asked, not really understanding any of this.

"You don't suppose… They are dating?" France asked a little over dramatically.

"….!"

The two blond nations stood for a moment before quickly grabbing Japan and Germany, making there way to America's car.

.*.*.*.

**12:37 pm**

"Owie~!" Italy cried, rubbing his shoulder.

"I can't believe we were in there for five hours! And why did you run away crying? It was just a bleeding shot! How will I ever live this down…" England sobbed to himself, knowing he really couldn't blame Italy for his stupidity… That's like blaming Ice for being cold…

"Anyway, You want to shop first or eat?" England asked, mentally smacking his forehead for asking and turning his attention back toward the road.

"Ve~ Shopping~! Then we can go to better restaurant!" Italy smiled in a cute way, making England want to punch him.

"Fine, and don't forget we need to go to the market and buy your pasta ingredients, even though my food is way better…" England mumbled to himself.

What they both didn't notice, however, is the red mustang behind them…

.*.*.*.

**Just so we're clear at this point, we're now have the P.O.V of France, America, Japan, and Germany. So Right now if it says 'Italy did this' It's England… Cause they see him as Italy… I hope you get it, cause I am very confused…**

"Amérique, how did you find him so fast?" France asked from the back seat, still being hit on the head by Germany for trying to grab Japan's hand a moment ago.

"Duh, I have a tracking chip in his cell phone!" America smiled holding up his own phone, mumbling something about how got the idea from not being able to find the Canada at the mall.

Japan looked over from the passenger seat and saw the big green dot and a small blue dot indicating England with Italy. Three blue dots were below it most likely indicating the other three countries and a big red dot indicating America. There was a list to the side showing which dot was who when you touched them.

"You have me tracked!" Germany yelled instantly from the back seat, feeling embarrassment that he let such a thing happen.

"Voice down! You want them to look back at us? Just 'cause we're in a different car doesn't mean it's sound proof! Japan hasn't invented a perfected model of a car like that yet!" America pouted for no reason.

Germany was at his whit's end. You would be to if you were in a car with a pervert, an idiot, and a man who is very hard to read.

After a moment of following them in silence, Germany was still trying to comprehend the idea of them dating.

France said he was sure of it -but not really believing it-, Himself and America knew it wouldn't happen -but knew something was up-, and Japan had a camera for some reason…

It made no sense! But there IS something going on… But they couldn't be… Could they…?

Whatever it is, he has to find out! He would not allow England to do anything bad to Italy, and the stupid country is very easy to fool.

Germany snapped out of his thoughts when the car quickly stopped.

"Where are we now?" The German asked, looking around for England's car.

"There! They went into the mall! Follow the hero guys!" America smile, pointing at the entrance.

France sighed and started walking with the idiot, Germany and Japan close behind, and mumbling something about how 'America wasn't the boss'.

They hid behind a trash can when they spotted the Nations.

Italy was saying something to England with a worried look while England nodded and smiled…

"Wait! Did England just smile? He only smile's when he excited! Why would he be excited about anything when the Hero is not around?" America asked the rest of the group, slight anger in his egotistical voice.

"I wonder why Italy-san looks so worried…" Japan said, feeling nervous at how some of England's people were staring at them.

With that said, they all switched there attention back to the duo.

They began walking in toward a clothing shop together.

They quickly followed and started watching them from behind the store window.

England held up a jacket that seemed to please Italy.

Then Italy said something and turned back to looking at some clothes on a rack.

England walked over to the other side of the store and started looking through some t-shirts.

Italy was now looking at himself in the mirror. Seeming to decide on something. He then grabbed some clothes - some tee's, jeans, a cheap suit, a hat, and some random things- and looked around to see if anyone was watching before swiftly walking into the dressing room.

It seemed to take awhile before the two of them left that store, both seeming happy with themselves.

Then England asked Italy if he could go into the toy store for a minute.

Italy nodded, confused.

England then came out he had a medium sized bag with him. He pulled out a teddy bear and handed it to Italy who smiled and gave him a small thanks.

Italy then said something that couldn't be made out from the distance between them and the four spies.

England nodded, but had a small frown on his face that looked kind of disappointment.

They both walked into the food court and, after a small discussion with a frantic England, both of them went over to the Italian place and ordered some pasta.

They both quickly found a booth and started talking, the other four countries watching intently, cursing the fact they couldn't hear.

.*.*.*.

**Back to Italy and England! :D**

"I don't understand what you mean…"

"Really? You and Germany never…?" England said to himself.

"Never what?" Italy asked innocently.

"Never mind…" He sighed, trying to get his pasta to stay on his fork.

"Here mister England!" Italy smiled, putting some pasta on England's fork and facing it toward him.

England blushed at the fact he couldn't do it himself and took a bite…

"… This food is terrible…" England said, looking shocked.

"That weird, for some reason It's not bothering me… I never used to be able to eat pasta like this…" Italy wondered.

"… I suppose it's are taste buds then… My food is better than this crude, anyway… Remind me I need to pick up some milk when we go to the market… What else…" England wondered, letting Italy feed him another bite.

"It's weird, I feel like someone's watching us…" Italy said, looking around.

"It's just your imagen- imagenat- Bleeding! Why can't I pronounce it! England said, grabbing his temporary tongue and pinching it. -A/n I do that, I don't know if other people do…-

"Well, it's most likely nothing, I have good instincts on that subject. What, with your brother always trying to have intercourse with me…"

"Wow, big brother must like you then! He told me that you only have intercourse with someone you really like, and when I told him I like him he smiled, then Hungary came in with a frying pan for some reason…" Italy started rambling.

"Do you even know what intercourse is?" England asked, giving him a concerned look, that looked really out of place on Italy's face.

Well, most of his expressions are out of place… Italy usually looked really relaxed with lazy eyes, as opposed to the now alert and angry eye's of England. And it's very well the same with Englands face, having such a relaxed look was… I couldn't be described with human words… Weird. Just plain weird…

"Is it a kind of cooking method?" Italy asked, letting his innocence show.

"Actually Italy it's… Never mind, just something you do with others that… aren't related to you…" He tried to explain.

"Then can we-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he said it a kind of yelling-whisper hybrid.

Italy frowned a little as they both finished there meals.

.*.*.*.

**Yuppie, back to the spies~! -I love calling them that~ !-**

"Ooh… Emm… Gee…" America said blankly.

Germany had his mouth wide open, France had a mixture of jealousy and shock, America was dumbfounded, and Japan… was taking pictures…

"It's true…" Germany said at last, feeling depressed, not really sure why he was feeling that way.

Japan was mumbling something about how 'golden' this was and how much 'Hungary-kun would pay…'

France was the most confused.

First of all; his sweet little brother would not be allowed to date this ex-pirate!

Second of all; he promised Austria and Hungary to never let Italy's heart break again -not that he could bare to see such a thing a second time-.

And, After seeing him act so cute, he wants England in his bed…

Right now.

"Mon dieu, non! We must break them up!" France said quickly, putting his hand on Germany's shoulder.

Germany still couldn't think straight and Japan looked really unhappy about the idea.

America seemed to think for a moment, deciding on something, and nodded his head.

"We should get going if we don't want to lose them…" Japan said sadly.

"No need, we'll need to think of a plan first, let go to a hotel and discuss this matter further…" Germany said quietly, the other three nodding in acceptance.

.*.*.*.

**OMG! What's going to happen!**

**If this is confusing anybody, I have no problems in explaining…**

**Update will be next Friday~ **

**I am typing the next chapter wedsday and will editing and putti ng on the finals toughes Thursday, so please if you have a idea, feel free to speak it! :D **

**I miss Canada… **

**I know your all like, "WTF, where is my USUK and GerIta fix?" **

**Well, It'll come! XD**

**In the mean time, I have some free time for requests!**

**I don't just do Hetalia! Multi-chapters are fine, and I can write lemons. B)**

**BTW, I am wondering if there are any regular show fans reading this… I really wanna chat some people up! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Jet Set Radio Yoyo **_**I got your comment~ I was completely forgot to re-type that…. France see's England as this very serious guy with anger issues and he see's Italy as his fun-loving brother who is lazy and very afraid of England~! In his mind he knows it wouldn't end well. He want's to break them up before he CAN get his heart broke. England would try his best not hurt him, but if he was with the Brit for more than a month, France is afraid Italy would be upset again… England would never set out to hurt someone emotionally, and France knows that, but England has a habit of violence… Hope that clears some things up~ **

**9:30 pm**

"Okay England, I'll ask first! Truth or Dare?" Italy said with excitement.

Italy was wearing a red button-up shirt and jeans, which didn't look too bad on England's body.

While the Englishman was wearing a pink-tee with a punk logo on it and skinny jeans, much to Italy's dislike.

"Hmm… Dare!" England smiled his 'pirate grin'.

How did the twat talk him into this? He didn't know. But he agreed. Besides, he needed a break form the book research he's been doing since they got back home.

"Um… I dare you to kiss Fredrick!" Italy smiled, holding up the teddy bear he bought earlier for the Englishman's living room.

England gave Italy a hopeless look and pecked the bear on the cheek.

"Okay Italy; Truth or Dare?" England asked.

"Truth!" Italy smiled.

"Hmm… What is the weirdest experience of your life? Not including this little mishap we have at the moment…" England asked, smiling with discomfort.

"Hmm… The weirdest moment I ever had was the time I saw this kitten chasing a wolf cub… I have no idea why, but when I told everybody, they asked if I was sick…" Italy said sadly.

"… Were you, by any chance, near Poland's home at that moment?"

"Ve~ Ve~ Yes! I was! Why?"

"That's his pet, that thing is afraid of everything! Sometimes it get's out of his yard… He really shouldn't have such a thing…" England sighed, "I've never seen it as a cub, he must have had that thing for a long time…"

"Ve~ Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Ve~! Why do you have a tattoo on your hip?" Italy smiled, lifting up the shirt and tugging the jeans down a bit to show said tattoo.

"I- uh! I was drunk see-! And-! Yeah…" England sighed, blushing heavily on his face.

"Oh~… What's your favorite color?" Italy asked, completely forgetting the game.

England blushed really hard.

No one has ever asked him that… Not even his Brothers…

Nobody really asked him anything about his likes or dislikes…

"Well…. My favorite color is kind of a dark Grey, but… more blue in a way…" England said quietly.

"Really? I thought it would be military green…" Italy stated, not sensing how he ruined the whole mood of the room.

"No I really don't like green much…"

"Ve~ Why do you wear it so much?" Italy asked.

"Well, it looks rather good on me… It… Matches my eyes…" England said, smiling a very fake smile.

Truth me told, he hated his eye's… He really couldn't care less about making them noticeable… Why did he wear green? He always seems to gravitate to that color when shopping… But he didn't bye hardly any green today! He Didn't really know how to answer that…

"Ve~ Ve~! My favorite color is pasta!" Italy smiled.

England let out a dark chuckle at his stupidity and looked at his watch.

"Blooming-! It's already twenty-two hundred… We need to wash up and get to bed, I know your sleeping habits Italy but _please _wear some bed clothing for the night incase we need to make a run somewhere…" The man trapped in Italy's body sighed.

"Ve~! Can we sleep in the same bed England? I don't like sleeping alone…" Italy asked, pouting.

"I don't mind, I have a king sized bed, just please stay on your side…" England said, leading his guest up the stairs…

.*.*.*.

**8:30 am **

-A/N: This is day two of the switch-

Germany was trying his best to assure Romano his brother was fine, and would be back with him soon.

"That's the plan…" France stated proudly.

Germany hung up his phone and nodded his approval.

"I just can't believe he is dating someone! Why didn't he tell me? I'm the best!" America said to Germany.

Germany wasn't listening; his mind was completely set on Italy…

'He is dating England! England? I just can't believe it! But… That look on Englands face… Italy looking so embarrassed…'

However, Germany never finished his thoughts, and it was now lost to him when a certain American yelled something…

"What was that America…?" The German asked, giving him an very intense and annoyed looked.

"I said; England won't let anybody drive his car! Not Canada, not China, not even me! But he is letting Italy drive? He loves that car! And everyone knows how bad of a driver Italy is!" The American exclaimed, crossing his arms.

The German was very shocked at this, even more shocked that America noticed it…

Italy has been driving this whole time… And doing it very well…

'Did England teach him at some point? How long exactly has this been going on?'

Germany felt a twinge of envy that he could have taught Italy to drive better…

More questions came flooding into him;

'Are they on a first-name basis?'

'What would the world think of this?'

'Would Italy be safe?'

'Have they kissed?'

'Are they in love?'

'…'

'Love.'

'Is it right to break them up…?'

The German was, once again, pulled out of his thoughts by France pulling him out of the room and making there way to the lobby…

The drive was fairly quite. They made the stop to get the 'supplies' in case of 'Plan B'..

"Germany and I are going inside. Japan, just as we discussed before. Hopefully mon petite Italia will not do such a thing…" France said sadly, but had that pervy grin on his face; making Germany take a mental note of the action to be sure he is not left alone with Italy.

Said two quickly left the car and walked to the front of England's house.

Germany rang the door bell and turned to be sure England wouldn't notice America's car.

There was moment before the door opened, surprisingly Italy was the one who answer.

The Italian looked kind of angry, then confused, followed by alertness and panicky before closing the door.

The German and Frenchman exchanged a look before ringing the door again.

This time England answered, looking just as panicky and standing up even straighter than usual.

"Ah, mon cher, you will let us in, no?" France smiled.

"No!" England said sadly, trying to close the oak wood door on the blondes.

France stopped it with his hand in a very simple motion and walked into the home anyway with Germany behind him.

Italy was standing right by England, looking angry.

'What are they wearing…' The two taller nations thought together, examining the punk pajamas on Italy and the loose t-shirt and boxers combo on the Englishman.

They both invited themselves into the living room without so much as a hello.

Italy whispered something to England before they entered the room.

Italy grabbed something from the room and mumbled about being right back, before running up the stairs.

Italy came back shortly and sat over on the love seat. England walked over to the couch, both looking at each other for signs they might do the wrong thing.

'Trying to cover up there relationship, just as they planned.' France smiled to himself.

Germany, of coarse, walked over to sit with Italy. And France walked over to be seated with England.

"W- what is this about? Please, explain why you came to my home…" England stuttered out in a high pitched tone, watching Italy closely.

_Too closely _for Germany's and France's pleasure.

"You two have been acting so weird lately, we want to get to the bottom of it…" Germany said, blankly staring at England.

"Nothing is happening here, you can both leave…" Italy said, a fake smile on his face.

"Aw, you don't really want big brother and Germany to leave do you?" France said with fake hurt.

"I don't think England really want's you here right now…" Italy said, flashing a glance to said person.

"England do you mind us being here?" France smiled sadly.

England smile and shook his head 'no', which caught France and Germany off guard.

The lack of violence, not even a glare at the French man, made a hole in Plan 'A'.

"… Italy the thing is your brother is very worried about you and he wants you back home…" Germany said, looking Italy dead in the eyes.

"T- then you should go!" England said, looking sadly at Italy.

"… England, You know I need to stay here for a while, I really wish I could go see my brother right now…" Italy said with sincere sadness, looking at the ground.

"Then lets go!" Germany demanded, grabbing Italy's hand impatiently.

"What? No! I- I really can't!" he pleaded.

"Why not?" Germany asked, withholding his frustration on the struggling man.

"None of your damn business!" Italy said quietly, still trying to break his hold.

That did it…

Italy was not staying here any longer! Picking up these rude habits and a loner demeanor!

Plan 'B'!

"I'm sorry, but your coming with us Italy!" He said pulling him along.

"Wait! H-he should-! Germany-!" England said, standing up and trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"Come on France…" Germany said, putting his jacket over Italy's head and throwing him over his shoulder to get the Italian to stop making so much protests.

France pulled England back down and put his hands behind his back.

"You go ahead, I'm going to 'talk' to England." France smiled.

Germany didn't catch the suggestiveness of the phrase from behind the thrashing of Italy's legs and muffled words.

Germany nodded and left the home quickly.

.*.*.*.

France watched them get in the back and America's car start to drive away with 'Italy'.

He released the _real_ Italy and smiled at him.

"France-! This isn't good! You don't understand-!" He jumped up franticly.

"Hush, I understand everything… It was so obvious, how could I not?" France smiled.

"So you know we are-?"

"Yes, I know. Don't worry about a thing. This was never meant to be! And now France is here to fix it…" He purred, touching his arm.

"You really know about it?" Italy said, shocked.

"Oui~"

"A- and you can fix this?" He asked in a unsure tone.

Romano said never to let big brother France be alone with him…

"Of coarse~ All you have to do is trust me… Do you trust me…?"

Italy nodded slowly, decide to trust his brother to correct the magic spell.

"Unfortunately, he has dealt with pain like this before, but I know your new to it… You are still a virgin, correct?"

Italy didn't know want that had to do with anything, but he nodded.

"First, take off your shirt…" He smiled, kissing his neck.

It felt weird to him, but big brother said this would fix it…

When the shirt was off, France started unbuttoning his own pants and told, who he thought was, England to do the same.

France took off his own shirt, and ran his hand through 'England's' messy hair.

"I can help you fall in love again…" He whispered softly.

Italy stopped undoing his pants.

His whole world just stopped.

"What wrong?" France asked quietly.

"I- I don't want to fall in love again…! I'll never fall in love again…!"

Italy started crying.

France panicked and tried his best to comfort him.

He began giving the blonde a gentle hug and rubbing his back. This made no sense! This is Mr. 'prepare-to-die-frog'! The man who rubs salt in his enemies wounds! The violent drunk with three scary brothers! He- he's England!

'England couldn't be in love with my brother this fast could he?' France thought quickly, hugging the nation to his chest tighter.

'No… There is someone else… This… This pain on England's face is a long lost pain… He isn't in love with Italy, but he is in love with someone…'

"…Who are you in love with, England…?" He asked, slowly rocking the nation in his arms.

France waited but when he got no reply, he looked to see the Nation asleep. Gently he pushed some hair out of the Brit's eye's, feeling the slight temperature.

"I know who he is… I will see what I can do… But rest assure, I will never give up on you… He should be here soon…"

He kissed, what he still believed to be, Englands forehead, sighed, put his shirt back on, and buttoned his pants.

Pulling out a cigarette, he walked onto England's pouch and called up a cab.

No sooner than he inhaled the first bit of nicotine did America's car pull up in a dangerous manner.

"Where. Is. England." America demanded, making a B-line towards the Frenchman.

"He's asleep, I called a cab to take me to the airport now…" He smiled.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" The American asked in a somewhat serious tone, sweating a bit.

"Non. You know Arthur, he feel's a little warm and he might be getting sick, but he would find a way to kill me…" He smiled

The previously mentioned cab honked his horn and France gave America a hug.

"You are very lucky, don't blow it or you will truly regret it. This is for his happiness, but don't think for a moment I'll give up. He will choose me in the end…" he whispered, before walking to his cab.

America was truly confused, but choose to ignore it and check on the British nation…

.*.*.*.

**Wow~! :D Yuppie~!**

**I hope this didn't move to fast, but I'm already on chapter 5 and still on day two of the switch. =.=;**

**School is starting Monday… Need to get prepared! Need to buy paper!**

**When things get settled I'm going to add some new stories…**

**Oh France~ Lawl! :D Did I shock you? Please let me Know~!**

**In case you weren't able to tell;**

**Plan 'A': Talk him into coming with guilt and logic. -Ex.: England is fighting with your big brother, France! You are not safe here!:**

**Plan 'B': Kidnap Italy so he cannot argue! :D**

**Yeah~ Next chapter is something I know you'll love~**

**Also, two day's till Iggy's 'Friends' show up~!**

**Requests for stories is still open~! -And will be forever~-**

**Yes, so next chapter -which will be uploaded in three weeks on account of family stuff, school stuff, and fall-cleaning… Sorry…**

**It will have some USUK fluffiness -or so Alfred thinks- and something your sure to enjoy/ laugh at/ hate me for. :D**

**I really want to type something funny in this…**

**See you September 2! **

**Please review and I will check my messages daily!**


	6. Chapter 5

10:00 AM

Germany shoved the frantic Italy, or rather who they thought was Italy, into the car and America began driving them to the airport before the nations missed their flights.

"Italy! Calm down! I don't know what exactly happened at England's, or why you agreed to... ! *deep breath* But such behavior needs to stop at once!" Germany commanded the smaller man, letting go of his friend's mouth for the fourth time since they started driving.

Fifteen straight minutes of this is nerve wrenching.

"Fuck you! " The Italian yelled, attempting to bite the German man holding his shoulders back and struggling even more.

"We really didn't want to do this Germany-san but I think we should go through fully with plan B, we can't put Italy-san on a plane like this..." Japan frowned pulling out two small pills.

Germany nodded and reached for the drugs.

"What! You cannot drug me! What plane?" 'Italy' cried.

"I'm sorry Italy, we have no choice…" The German frowned, holding his friends mouth open and slipping the pills inside.

He held onto his mouth until the drug took effect and he passed out on Germany.

"Bummer... Were almost to the airport guys!" America said happily from the driver's seat, but not really paying attention to them.

"You are sure this won't hurt him, America-san?" Japan asked.

"Dude, it's just Rohypnol tablets! The guy I bought them from said no harm done... Just keep France away from him, it is known as the date-rape drug!" America smiled, pulling onto the last road before the final turn.

"Speaking of which, when me and France get back to England s place, I bet hell be mad! You owe me one Germany!" The American laughed.

"France is there right now, he was holding England back while we went out... "Germany stated, adjusting Italy to a better poster for when he needed to be lifted.

America swerved into the other lane, before correcting himself. He looked back at the German with a lot of shock evident on his face.

"You did what? What if France takes advantage of him?" The young nation asked, horrified.

"England-san can take care of himself." Japan assured.

America still felt uneasy and gripped the wheel slightly tighter.

"How could we be in this car for almost 20 minutes without you noticing that...? "Germany asked, worrying for the first time that this Idiot was the one driving.

Americas concern noticeably grew as they pulled into the airport and when they stepped out he was going as fast as he could, without breaking the law, to get back to England.

.*.*.*.

Germany sighed at the Italian sleeping his arms.

Japan said his goodbyes, and told Germany to be careful with Italy, before going to his flight.

The German grabbed his duffle bag and made his way to their own plane.

He really just wanted to go home, and he is going to take Italy with him after he checks in with Romano...

The flight was pretty quiet, and went along smoothly for the most part. He really couldn't help but stare at how peaceful his friend looked when he slept. Breathing evenly, leaning on the German s shoulder, mumbling things, most likely about pasta, he couldn't understand because of the crying baby...

Germany couldn't help but feel guilty from always hoping the Italian would become more serious and stand up for himself... Now he just wanted Italy to act like his old self. And as soon as he is back to normal, Germany is going to find out want exactly England did to him. There is no way Italy would act like this…

The German sigh and looked out the window.

.*.*.*.

2:30 pm

As soon as he arrived and the Italian s home, Romano started his 'What the fuck Potato-freak! Get away from my brother! ' thing and attempted to attack him while said 'Potato-freak' gently placed said brother on the couch.

When the southern part of Italy ran out of steam, he simple sat at the kitchen table fuming.

"And just how long has he been asleep? His next siesta does not start for another hour and a half! And why did he miss the meeting yesterday?" The Italian asked angrily, while Germany let out a sigh.

"Listen, your brother is acting weird, when the drugs wear off he may be frantic... When that happens we need to try to calm him down... "The German tried to explain calmly.

"What? What, drugs? Why would he be frantic? Why the hell did you do to my brother!" Romano yelled, standing up with energy that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"N- Nothing... Calm down..." He was with England and-

"Do NOT tell me to calm down! Let me get this straight! You left my brother alone with England, did something to make him frantic, DRUGGED HIM, and lied to me about his safety over the phone this morning! "He said, honestly thinking of a way to kill this man.

"We couldn't have you freaking out and trying to call him before we could assure his safety... "Germany tried to explain, noticing how badly this all sounded.

"German-bastard! You are to stay away from my brother!" Romano ordered, trying to push the German towards the door, and failing.

Germany sighed, knowing full well that he couldn't stay in the house unless one of the brothers allowed him inside. Unfortunately, the only brother out of the three home and awake was... Romano...

"I'll be back tomorrow, be careful when he wakes up..." Germany said softly, leaving the home.

It's impossible to get a word in when Romano is like this. How Spain puts up with it will forever be a mystery to him.

He sighed and started walking toward the closest hotel for the night...

.*.*.*.

6:45 pm

Romano gently brushed his brother's hair as he slept; glancing over at the freshly prepared pasta he made for himself and Feliciano.

He gave his brother a sad look before exchanging it to a harsher expression.

"I can't believe this moron isn't awake! I even cooked his favorite meal!" he said to himself, intently pulling his brothers hair a little.

He brushed around the curl and moved his northern half to the other side of the couch so he could stand up.

Romano angrily walked into the kitchen to feed the cats and remembered what Germany said about the drug given to his dear brother.

"That bastard...!" the Italian hissed though his teeth.

Romano took out three cans of premium cat food and placed them in there respectable bowls. Careful not to let his anger scratch the expensive counter.

To keep from breaking any of his important and expensive cooking supplies, he angrily grabbed the plaster apple from the center piece and ripped it in half.

The only time he really can't seem to keep his temper is around Spain's friends , Germany, and anyone else who isn't good for his brother. And Spain himself, because he's a dick...

He wanted his brother awake so he could find out want happened. NOONE hurts, drugs, or abandons his brother! -Unless he says so otherwise... - And apparently, Germany had done all three!

He walked back to the living room and began pacing.

He didn't know what to do at this point... Sure he had things he could be doing; He could paint, clean, read, hell maybe even call Spain! -Not likely to do the last three.- But if you have ever been truly worried, the only thing for feel you can do is nothing... Even if the older brother refused to believe he is...

The only reason he probably isn't frantic is the fact his brother was home with him at the moment. If he was still in England and Romano heard about this, he would be breaking things left and right.

He looked over at his brother and wrote a note, deciding to go out for a walk to give himself something to do...

.*.*.*.

America checked on England again.

His former mentor lost the fever, but was had extreme exhaustion and was mumbling something about pasta...

The American sighed, so far the hamburger on the forehead didn't work... It never does but he was kind of hoping...

He got down on one knee to get a closer look at the Brit.

His hair was in its normal bed-head state but, if you knew him as well as America did, you could see England really tried to tame the beast this morning for some event...

'Or some person... ' He thought darkly to himself.

*Blink. Blink.*

"Why did I just think that?" America asked himself out loud, blushing slightly.

" I don t hate Italy, he seems like a nice guy…"

He looked down at England again.

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, but just continued to stare.

Slowly the shorter blonde sensed eyes on him and let his eyes flutter open to see America staring at him.

Upon noticing this, America s blush deepened.

" ... America?" England asked, tiredly.

"Iggy... ! I- uh-! I told you, like a zillion times, that you can call me Alfred when no one is around! "America said franticly, trying to find something to get the English nation to yell at him for.

The usually angry country just stared at him for a while, a blank look on his face.

He wanted to hear him yell at him! Something like 'Don't call me Iggy!' 'Get out of my home, git!'

But no, he just sat up and looked around and got a very sad look on his face.

"What did you call me? " He asked in a confused tone.

There was silence for a moment, making the younger wonder about why he felt so embarrassed.

It was really unlike the Brit to show much emotion other than anger…

As a child, Alfred often saw the older as this strong man that never let himself get hurt. Not that he went around beating people up… -besides France and sometimes Spain- he was just… untouchable…

He had three emotions;

Happy, worry, and…

Anger…

And if there's one thing England couldn't stand that America did, it was when he talked in his southern accent.

Alfred knew this and really tries to avoid it but…

In times of crisis…

"Alright, jeez, stop it with the calm voice! It's scary... ! Gawd, iffin' 'ya don't want me to call 'ya Iggy, jus' say so~! 'Arthur'… "He smiled.

" ..."

England just nodded, face looking even sadder.

" ... Please don't do that, England..." America said, feeling scared for the fairy-loving country.

"Do what?" Said country asked.

"You know what! Looking sad! I don t like it! Act like your normal self and stop trying to make me feel guilty! It was for both yours, and his own, good!" The American shouted angrily.

"Ah-! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! "England begged.

America looked at him in complete shock.

"I- I would never hurt you Arthur!" The taller blonde said quickly.

"... Sorry... "The Brit said, looking down at his hands with a lot of concentration.

"Where did big brother France go...? "

America stared blankly at that comment and seemed to relax his muscles.

"... Okay England, Apparently you're still sick... So just lay down... "America smiled, pushing England down slowly.

Even more to his surprise, England did as he was told. Not one protest.

"Iggy, I'm going to make you some soup... Do NOT get out of this bed, understand?" America smiled, using a voice that is often reserved for speaking to young children.

England nodded and soon the American left.

A good fifteen minutes of pure boredom passed until he felt a slight vibration from his hip.

England looked down to see he was still in his clothes he was in this morning and pulled out the cell phone at fault.

" ... Hello?" He asked.

"Italy!" Came a very frantic voice from the other end.

"It's England! Is your brother still there?" England asked, worriedly.

"No, big brother wasn't here when I woke up... But America was! He s so nice~! He says I'm not acting like myself... I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell him about us or not so I didn't say a word! Did I do good? Did I?" Italy asked happily.

"Yes, you did very good..." England s smiled dryly at the misused grammar, "Pretend to be me until I get back, I'm booking the flight now, but I'm taking the night flight incase Germany tries to stop me. I'm at your home but I think I'm alone. There's a note here in Italian, so I'm not sure on my predicament at the moment... "

"... "

"Italy, is something wrong?"

"Night; Flight... Those rhyme!" Italy smiled, tilting his head to the side to create a dumb look.

"Idiot... "

"England, I brought that soup I promised~!" America said happily.

"Ack-! T-that American! Get rid of him! He is the second to last person I want around while we're like this! Call me back, okay? And do not, under any circumstances- !"

"Who is that? Who do you need to get rid of?" America asked, sitting the soup on the night stand.

"Ah-!" Italy quickly hung up before the real England could finish.

He began Blushing from being put on the spot by the American.

America was way bigger than him, even it his normal body, and he didn't want to make him upset.

"N- No one Mr. America! " Italy said in a bad attempt at a lie.

" ... Soup time!" America smiled worriedly, trying to dismiss the weirdness of England.

Dipping a spoon in the bowl, the America seemed to shake off a thought he had.

"Open wide~!" Italy did so, deciding that he might have a better chance at getting America to leave if he watches him get something in his stomach.

When Romano is sick, Spain won't leave until he eats something... He doesn't understand why...

To Italy s surprise, It didn't taste like instant soup, Campbell's or whatever, it tasted... Fresh!

America looked at the blondes shocked expression and smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't cooked like this in forever~! I hope you don t mind, but I saw you already had some cooked chicken, and you didn't have any instant soup... "He chuckled, holding up the spoon for his friend to take another bite.

The Soup was quickly finished and Italy was trying to decide how to tell the boy to leave.

There was silence in the room and the American was fidgeting.

"Hey, do 'ya want me to get you some more comfortable clothes?" America asked, trying his best to start a conversation.

Italy simply nodded, and the American walked over to England's dresser.

He pulled open the first drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers before going to the second for the Pajamas.

Italy was happy he picked up the grey plaid pair that he had bought the other day. They were a little big, but they were very comfortable.

After handing over the clothing, the younger country left the room so he could have some privacy.

Italy changed pretty fast and walked over to the hamper to dump the clothes.

He looked in the mirror and noticed a picture turned upside down on the shelf behind him.

The Italian-Englishman walked over to it with curiosity and turned it up to see it was the picture of England and America that was by the phone.

'That was what England ran into the other room with this morning... Why hide it?' Italy thought, setting the picture face down again so England wouldn't be mad.

*knock knock*

"Can I come back in?" America asked from behind the bedroom door.

"Yes." Italy yawned.

"You know, if you re that tired, you could go back to sleep..." America laughed, closing the door behind him.

Italy was, in fact, was very tired. He could barely stand. Only one problem...

This problem didn't seem that bad, if you know its Northern Italy asking for help with it...

But, being in England's body, and Italy being stupid.

He asked.

"Will you sleep with me?"

.*.*.*.

OMG, OMFG, Ohh Emm Effin Gee!

I typed It... I really fucking just typed that...

Yeah, Hopefully America wasn't too… OOC…

Omg, I don t even know how the next chapter will turn out …

Planting the seeds too pull in the plot~! :D

Yeah, any questions?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter seven :'( Finally! :'D**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

It felt as if all the air in the room was sucked out in just a fraction of a second.

America opened his mouth, then closed it.

He repeated that little pattern several times as his former mentor looked up at his as if he said nothing wrong and was waiting for a reply.

"E-England i-is that one of those weird E-English sayings, l-like when you say 'rubber' instead of 'e-eraser'...?" America asked slowly.

He was trying to smile, but it came out more of a twitch.

Italy pulled out the blankets and invited him to sit with him.

America swallowed harshly, took off his bomber jacket, and got into the bed.

He got into a bed...

With 'England'...

America felt his face go completely red and got a little closer to Italy.

The English country smiled and made himself comfortable.

"Thank you... *yawn*" Italy was so happy, most people would tell him no or, in France's case, get attacked by a random Hungary.

... Wait...

"E-England, I..." America began, but 'England' suddenly got got up.

"Sorry, I'll be right back!" Italy smiled dumbly and walked out of the room, but poked his head back in, remembering all of a sudden what England said.

He still couldn't figure out how to tell him to leave, so he just ignored it and began walking down the stairs.

"Wait... does this mean he..."

America felt his face flush, got out of the bed, and began pacing the room.

"No, of course not! England isn't like that... But... ACK! What am I thinking? England is just acting weird cause he's sick, haha! There's no way he would-! Never!" The American rambled to himself.

Then he got very quite.

"Why do I... Want it to happen...?" America wondered out loud, sitting on the bed.

His head hurt form all this thinking.

There's just too much on his mind; His boss is always on his case about eating better, his people are always fighting with each other, his war troops were returning home, people breaking laws, his debts were piling up, each state getting into fights over what's right and wrong, and all the illegal Aliens coming into his country without proper paperwork. And that's not even with all the identity thief and child abuse.

He wanted to be done with all of it.

There is constant talk of re-making America, but it's mostly by teenagers...

And when he's with England...

He doesn't worry about that...

He feels relaxed and doesn't have a million things on his mind...

"... I need to do this..." America stood up and began his search for 'England'.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Meanwhile...**

"...Hello?"

"Happy Birthday Hungary!" Italy smiled as he talked.

"England? How did you know it was my birthday? And I was hoping you we're Italy..." She sounded sad at that.

"Um... Well..." Italy started.

Well, he could tell Hungary, right? He didn't want her to think he forgot her birthday! That would be insane!

"Well what?" She asked.

No, England wouldn't mind if it was important like this!

"Well, you can't tell anyone, Mr. England said I should tell, but I am Italy! Me and Mr. England swapped places! See, I didn't forget you're birthday~!"

"WHAT?"

Usually, she would doubt that, but she knew her Italy's chipper attitude anywhere! And England would never pull a prank like that. And this isn't the first time England has made weird things happen...

"Hungary?"

"That BASTERED! Where are you?"

"I'm at Mr. England house with Mr. America, we were just about to go to bed..."

Hungary paled and turned slightly blue as a creepy smile formed on her face.

"I knew it... Sweetheart, You tell America that you have a headache and he should come back next week so I can set up the camera's..."

"Ve~?"

"Never mind... Wait, Italy where is the real England? He needs to fix this _now_!"

"Well, Germany came and took him to my home, we tried to stop him but... Germany can be scary!"

"Then I'll call Austria and we'll be at England's house soon, just sit in the living room and don't do anything!"

"Yes Mam~!" Italy saluted, hanging up.

"Seriously, who were you talking to?" America asked, entering the room.

Italy stiffened at his voice, feeling fear once more. America could crush him like a ant if he said the wrong thing.

"N- nobody," Remembering what America said when he woke up, he added a more 'England'-like touch "Alfred."

America smiled warmly and requested again to tell him who it was once again. A blank and childish look on his face like asking what the code is to beat some video game.

"Are you hungry?" Italy asked, changing the subject, but still very nervous.

"NO! I mean... No... I'm not..." America was now the one nervous as he smiled at the now confused Italy.

"Ve~ I'll make something to eat!" Italy insisted anyway.

America gulped and turned a little blue at the thought of 'England's' cooking,but he just had to eat one bite.

Just one bite.

He sat on the couch to prepare himself for the horror and then glanced at the time.

_2:17 am_

They we're both tired, but it would be awkward to just go to sleep right now.

Maybe he should just go to the guest room...

He got absorbed in thoughts of just not going through with his plans.

A half an hour went by and he was shook out of his thought by a smiling England with a green apron over his pajamas and spoon it his hand.

"Let's eat I really didn't have all the ingredients I needed, so it's not my best..." Italy frowned slightly as he remembered not finding and garlic or basil leaf in the kitchen.

America closed his eyes and took a deep, harsh breath and walked towards the kitchen.

Italy cocked his head to the side and release a small 've~' as America ran into the wall and released his breath.

The America opened his eye's and pulled himself together as he walked into the kitchen.

To the U.S. Nation's surprise, the food looked edible.

It was some form of pasta.

Or... At least he hoped...

He sat at the table and stabbed a noodle, and Italy did the same.

Italy chowed down happily, looking at the Blonde across from him who began looking sick.

"Ve~ You okay Mr. America?"

America didn't hear a word he said and ran into the bathroom.

After flushing the toxic material out of his body, he let his head rest on the toilet seat.

"Worst...Thing... He ever... Made..."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Kinda short...**

**Sorry if Hungary believed him to fast, But... She has female intuition! *nod***

**Haha, and I don't see America to be that perverted until he is in a relationship for a bit.**

**I mean, not to long ago, the boys of America had to 'court' us girls. XD**

**Flowers, walking us home, opening doors...**

**So cheesy now...**

**Yup, making the plot move kills me, but I have to finish it. DX**

**Also, yup, Remember the food court? There taste buds changed.**

**Italy thinks it tastes great.**

**I Think bad cooking is in England's DNA... Like being Gay... He just IS...!**

Edit : This chapter is so short, I'm putting it on top of the next chapter when it is complete... Love you~!


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'll be fixing the mistakes on this story when It's done. My spell cheacker is acting up again.**

**I need to upate my RS story as well, hopefully I can get organised soon.**

**Later I'll mash this chapter and the last together since they're both short.**

**Please forgive me...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

England was postive Ramono was fast asleep, now to get out of bed without wakeing him...

The day had been so rough on the poor island nation.

He kept getting scolded by Italy's brother, he ate about his weight in pasta to keep said brother from getting supious, and of course Italy's 'habits' almost kill him.

All the 've~'s' and running! Ah, but the ex-pirate made it!

Erliar that day England cosidered just telling the truth, but he really didn't need an agry italian on his back...

Then it was finally ten 'o clock and Romano decided they should go to bed.

And, just when he thought he was home free, the poor Englishman-in-a-Italians-body couldn't escape being in the same bed with Romano...

Naked...

England wasn't a virgin. (As a gentleman, he isn't going to say any names.)

But to be in a bed, naked, with someone else...

He wasn't going to lie and say his thoughts are always pure of pure...

England over looked the twos sleeping habits, as these two were brothers, but Romano isn't HIS brother, nor is he Italian.

England shook his head of that thought and looked over at Romano.

"He is cute, but not really my type..." England smiled to himself dryly.

He slipped out of the bed, slipped on his boxers, and managed to coolly slip out of the room without making a sound.

Walking into the living room, he found his... Urm... Italy's passport on the coffee table, and fortunately both Italy's wallet and cell phone we're here.

It seemed stupid that Italy left those two items here, but that's Italy...

Stupid.

Now for the clothes...

Would Italy be embarrassed if he wore the pajama's he had on earlier?

"The flight is taking off in two hours..." England mumbled to himself, walking into the kitchen...

"A-Austria?" England gawked, pointing at the German.

"Oh good, I really didn't want to wake Romano. He can be a real Dummkopf..."

England just stood, dumb founded.

What now? If he told Germany-!

"Ease up, Hungary called me. She explained everything. So, you're not Italy, but England?"

"What the hell? Why the hell are you so calm about this? And how does Hungary even know?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. It really doesn't matter, I'll just explain on the way. We're taking a drive into Germany and taking a boat across the channel, then we'll take a cab to your home..." Austria said, nonchalant.

"Oh, you just got this all figured out? Well first, fix you're stupid accent! Second, stop acting like you know everything! And last-!"

"Do you want to argue or do you want to get home?"

"... Let me find some clothes..."

"Get the one's form Italy's room, so you won't wake Romano..."

"Italy has his own room?"

"Well, it's the guest room but Italy uses it's closet. Just how did the others not figure you out?"

"To be honest, I have no idea... "

.*.*.*.*

"Hey Prussia?" Canada asked timidly.

"Yeah, something wrong?" The albino asked, looking up from the video game he was playing.

"I have a feeling... Like Alfred is doing something very stupid..."

"Haha! What else is new?" He chuckled a bit as the blonde sat next to him.

"I'm serious! This is different... Like, his heart is racing..."

"Didn't he, France, Japan, and West go to see England after the meeting two day's ago?" Prussia thought back, making a weird face.

"I'm not sure..."

"Just call him..." Prussia shrugged.

"But, we're at your brothers house! I'm sure what the time difference is..."

"Does is matter? If he's doing something stupid, he must be awake."

Canada quickly dialed the number, crossing his fingers.

"...Hello...? His brother's voice came on the line, a sound of water in the bathroom.

"Alfred, it's Matt... We're are you?" the quite Canadian asked.

"England's place... His food has gotten worse, I swear it..."

There was the sound of swishing and a little splat as America rinsed his mouth out.

"Y-you're at England's, at this hour?"

It was quite for a moment.

"Wow, I am..."

"..."

"So, what 'ya need my bro?"

"I don;t know really, I was just talking with Prussia and I got this strange feeling..."

"Like... What do you mean...?"

"A bad feeling..."

"Hey Matt, can I talk to Prussia...?"

Canada nodded, not that Alfred could see it, and handed it to the German.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck are you doing to my brother?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Funny, I don't believe you.."

"Canada, your brother is accusing me of doing thing to you!" Prussia held the phone away from him, and Canada took it.

"He didn't do anything, Al!" Canada whispered, feeling embarrassment.

"And it better stay that way!"

"The feeling was about you doing something you shouldn't be doing..." He tried to explain.

Alfred though for a second of what it could possibly be.

"Was it eating England's cooking...?"

"I don't think so..."

England's muffled voice was heard, asking if the American was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine! The food was great! I'll be out in a second! Gotta go Matt!"

"W-wait! I still don't understand! Why are you there?"

"Listen, I... I think I... I'll have to tell you later..."

The dial tone was heard and Canada pressed the 'end' button with a sigh.

"So...?" Prussia started.

"He hung up... But I found out he's at England's house..."

"Oh! Oh! We should go there tomorrow!"

"... Um... Why...?"

"Duh, he is obviously doing SOMETHING bad! And as good people we should stop it!" Prussia declared,

Canada gave his his best 'bullshit' look, it was pretty good, he looked like America when you tried to explain pizza isn't a vegetable.

"And... I was going to hop over and visit France for a bit and leave you to hang out with your brother..."

Canada smiled at him.

"That's fine with me, but please don't try to trick me into things, I'm not as gullible as America..." he said in his normal whisper tone.

"Thank Old Fritz in heaven above for that!" Prussia semi-cheered, pulling Canada down to sit next to him.

Canada blushed slightly and let himself get comfortable and watched Prussia play football on his video game console.

It was nice and-

"SCORE!" Prussia suddenly yelled,and smacked Canada upside the face with his controller without noticing.

"M-maple-!"Canada sobbed, leaning on the other side of the couch.

He was continue to be ignored as Prussia started talking really fast about finally unlocking all the characters.

**.*.*.*.*.**

**Poor poor Canada... Prussia wasn't trying to be mean and ignore him, but 'common! You know guys and their video games... haha... -glares at my ex-boyfriend and brother-**

**Both of they: What did we do?**

**Me: *Mumbles* Assholes... Ignoring me... *mumbles***

**Both of them: ?**

**ANYWAY! Please review guys~! Hope to update sooner~!**


	9. Chapter 8

America left the bathroom to see 'England' standing there with a worried look.

"Ve~... America, you should go to bed. You must be sick if you can't eat my homemade pasta..."

"Uh... Yeah... Sick..." America smiled dryly, not catching the 've~' noise. (Not that he would notice something so obvious if he did...)

"I don't feel so good either... Lets go back to the bedroom!" Italy smiled, pulling him by the wrist to the room with an smile so innocent, you could almost see flowers around him.

….Or did America just imagine that...

America gulped, but allowed himself to be taken to the room.

"Eng- I mean, I don't really want you here but I can't let you leave sick~!"

'Okay, wait. Does he like me or...?' America thought.

"What?"Italy asked.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?!" America blushed, and stopped in the hallway.

"I don't know, I couldn't understand you..."

'Okay.. now or never!' America made sure to think this time.

America grabbed ,what he thought was, England's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Do you like me?!" America meant for that to come out as a serious question, but came out as an angry demand.

"Ah! Don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" Italy promptly freaked out.

America released the older man and said a soft 'sorry'.

"... Yes, I like you America..." Italy said quickly, holding the taller man's shoulder.

'I've never had a real reason to hate him, and he usually loves my cooking... Even if he makes me take off all the vegetables...' Italy thought, absentmindedly, a sincere smile on his face.

"Like...LIKE like?!" He questioned.

"...Yes... I like like you...?" Italy innocently answered, thinking nothing of it.

English can be a weird language...

Being as gentle as he could, America caressed 'England's' cheek and softly kissed him.

When he pulled away Italy gave him a confused look.

"Arthur..." America said in a low voice, face beet-red.

Italy reached up and touched Alfred's face, then his forehead.

"Ve~! Your fever is worse!"

America looked like the stupidest man on the plant at that point.

'Wait... There's no way... England wouldn't... This isn't like him at all!' America couldn't finish that thought as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it~!" Italy smiled.

"W-wait!" America attempt to stop the suddenly bubbly English nation.

"Italy?" Hungary asked, red-faced and panting.

"Ve~, Have you been running~?" Italy nodded.

"Yes, of course! I mean-!"

"Hungary, what are you doing here at this hour?" The American questioned upon entering the room.

"Oh! America! I, uh-! England called me a few days ago to... Pet sit! Yeah, pet sit!" She smiled nervously.

"But, England doesn't let other people watch his cat..." America thought out loud, "And he always calls to confirm these kinds of things, since he's home he wouldn't need you to cat-sit..."

"Well, he did call and he said that he 'wasn't feeling to well and didn't want the ball of fur to be neglected'..." Hungary lied with ease, only taking a second to think of what England would talk like.

The American glanced into the kitchen to see the cat's food bowl deprived of kibble and little to no water in the other dish.

"Oh my god! England didn't feed Camelot! Poor kitty!" America said, frantic.

Said cat was on his favorite window seal, eying the empty dishes with longing.

The American picked the cat up and began petting him gently. He then handed Camelot to Hungary and went into the kitchen to feed the cat and give it fresh water.

"Italy, what is he still doing here!?" Hungary asked suddenly, letting the cat down to watch Alfred give him his nourishment.

"America?" He asked.

"Yes." Hungary sighed.

"I tried to get him to leave, but he's much stronger than me so I was afraid to ask, and I can't make him leave now because I think he's getting sick!" Italy explain quickly, "And I really don't want to lie to people anymore!"

"Italy..." Hungary sighed, "You look tired... Go into whatever room England has you in and get some sleep, I'll get rid of America before Austria and England get here..." Hungary smiled.

Italy nodded and slowly made his way up stairs, finally noticing the effects of fatigue on England's body...

Hungary let her smile shift, along with the rest of her face, to create a look of contemplation and glance at the American watching Camelot eat every last bite and then refill the bowl again.

Not that Camelot was complaining...

"America?" Hungary asked.

"Yeah?" He called from the kitchen.

"Come here. We need to have a talk..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silence.

America watched Camelot with amusement as he purred lightly with light stokes of his hands on the back of his fur.

Hungary coughed lightly to catch the American's attention.

The younger lifted his head at the noise, and stopped petting the Camelot. Making the cat huff suddenly and jump down.

"America, 'ya know how I said England's sick...?" She asked calmly. You have to be firm and direct when it comes to American's...

"Yeah...?" He asked, unsure where this conversation was leading him.

"I'm very sure you did a good job helping him today, but it's not very good for the sickly to be overwhelmed..." She explained.

"... Huh...?" America asked with a confused look.

"Right! You always have so much energy!"

"... I don't follow..."

"America..." Hungary sigh a bit out of frustration, "England needs to rest and stay away from activity until he's better."

"Oh! I know!" America smiled.

"So...?"

"So what?"

"America, you need to leave until England is feeling better..." She said slowly, not because she feared him, but because he wouldn't get it otherwise.

"Wha- why?!" America asked suddenly.

"Because, when someone is doing something, England always tries to keep up and outdo them," Hungary remembered quickly, "You need to let England rest... You don't want him to get worse do you?"

"..."

"America...?"

"Oh... Well... I guess I'll be back tomorrow..." America nodded, understanding the situation.

"Don't worry, he'll be well soon!" She waved.

The younger seemed to think about something and then got a look that Hungary couldn't place.

"Yeah, I check back tomorrow, I need to get my shoes and jacket out of his room anyway..." America smiled, in a tone that obviously had a hint of worry.

"I could go get your shoes..." The brunette offer with a smile smile, thinking it ridicules to leave with no shoes on.

"Nah, I'll probably fall asleep as soon as I get to a hotel, I don't really mind it..." America smiled nervously, trying to hold on to an invitation to come back.

"... Would you call before you stop by?" Hungary pressed, realized that America may come by while the real England was here.

"Yeah, of 'coarse!" America smiled at the fact he still had a reason to return.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oh my god, I am SO sorry! 7 months?! I should be punished! TT-TT

I feel as this chapter is another short one... I'll be sure to update faster! This is so disrespectful...

But! While I was gone I fell in love and got my heat broken it two! ^^

It hurts, but I'm going to use my experience to help me in my righting. I was cheated on so my emotions could help the story pretty well!

Not only that, but he was my first love and my first kiss... Remind you of anyone...?

This should help me in the gerita sections...

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are what snapped me back into finishing this chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Haha, not as bad as seven months right? *cricket noises* … Right...

I looked back on the other chapters and I think I've improved my writing quite a bit.

When this story is over, I'll fix my mistakes~!

Until then...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh was it... Or could I have, no... Not there either... AHA!" England allowed a smug smile grace his temporary face whilst holding up his spare house key in triumph, "It was under the blue rock!"

"Right, can we go inside now? It's five in the morning, and I'm very well looking forward to that guest room I was promised." Austria smiled despite himself.

"I really don't want to face Hungary..." England confessed, unlocking his front door.

"Ah, she didn't handle the whole situation well when she heard it from you, I mean Italy..." The pianist agreed and mumbled something under his breath of how confusing the whole situation was.

The English gentleman prepared himself for the inevitable onslaught of accusations the Hungarian woman was sure to provide him and quietly opened the cottage styled home.

However, instead of being scolded by the motherly nation, they found the young woman asleep on England's loveseat, curled up in a ball with a kitten embroidered throw pillow in her arms and Fredrick the lovable plush teddy bear by her socked feet.

Austria let out a content sigh and and gave a simple statement on how late it was once more while England nodded with appreciative agreement.

"That's hardly a place for a lady to sleep... Should we?"

"You can try, but the only things able to wake that girl up is the smell of fire or very loud sounds... Unless you want to wake your neighbors?"

"Oh no, I'm not on very good terms with Ms. Calvin, She'd have a fit if I left Christmas decorations out for more than a day after the holiday. Let's leave her in peace... Shall I show you to the guest room?" England yawned out the question, his sleepiness brought on a familiar expression to his Italian face, causing Austria to smile softly and nod.

After showing his to his room, the Austrian stated he wouldn't need anything else and sent England on his marry little way.

England let out another yawn as he made his way to his own room. He stopped at the window by his room and glanced at his backyard garden.

All of the flowers were trimmed and neatly in place along the stone walk way, the roses sparkled with morning dew as the sun began to rise and color the sky with various shades of red and orange.

"... Red sky at night is a sailors delight..." England mumbled and got a sickly look on Italy's face, "... But a red sky in morning is a sailors warning..."

With that cold statement, he turned and entered his room...

Low and behold, upon entering, a figure was under his blankets breathing softly.

He suspected Italy would be there, but didn't really mind...

"Wait... Are those...?" England spoke softly, eying several object on the ground and paled.

The objects the wannabe chief was speaking about was, in fact, America's jacket and shoes...

Many questions raced through the old nations thoughts, but the two main ones were 'Why is that git in my bed?!' and 'Where's Italy?!'

Before England could even began to assess the situation, the a fore mentioned figure began to stir, scaring him stiff.

'Bloody hell, I have to face that American wanker! Hungary said he had left! Oh crud, did Italy tell him the situation?! Damn it legs, move towards the exit!'

"England!" A cheery voice greeted him.

"Italy!?" England released a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Bullocks! Don't scare me like that! Why in the world is the American twit's jacket and shoes doing on the floor?!"

"Oh... Looks like he left him here..." Italy looked over at the absent country's abandoned attire, "That's weird, I thought I was the only one who forgets there shoes! I'm happy to know I'm not the only one!"

"Well, the shoes, in America's case, I can understand, but he wouldn't leave his jacket... He loves that thing so much..." England assessed out load, moving his boots to the side of the room and picking up said jacket. "... Wait! Why are these things in here in the first place?!"

"Because Mr. America took them off in here..." Italy stated simply.

"And why?"

"To be more comfortable... He brought me soup~!"

"... Soup?"

"Soup!" Italy confirmed.

"... Right then..." England decided to drop the subject, since it didn't seem like whatever happen in his absence didn't make him emotionally or mentally scarred...

N-not that England was thinking like that! It not like America would be interested in his that way... Of course not...

"You look tired Mr. England..." Italy stated the obvious.

"... Right..." England glanced down at the jacket still in his hands and, in a rare moment of impulse for the nation, put in on and laid down next to the oblivious nation in his body.

In the highly unlikely event that Italy would have notice how wired in was for the english nation to do such a thing, it went unspoken.

"Goodnight England!" Italy smiled.

England rubbed the fabric at the bottom of the jacket and stole a glancing at his bedroom window at the red sky once more.

"Good morning, Italy..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next chapter WILL be up ASAP! Sorry, this one also feels short... I typed this in a day...

Sorry for taking so long... I'm involved in So much volunteer work and after school activities! I'm trying to squeeze in a lot of shit to make my collage resume look good! SENOIR GRADUATE IN MAY!


	11. Chapter 10

LAOSASA chapter 10

Again with the late updates... The fuck is wrong with me?!

**Inner voice: **Well, you have kinda been a little uninterested in Hetalia for the last two or three chapter up dates...

EXCUSES, EXCUSES! Even if my last few chapters we're very poor and unattended to properly I have wonderful readers waiting months for updates! It's not fair to introduce a plot point, lead them on this far, and not give them closer of the story! UNFORGIVABLE!

**Inner voice**: … I wish you would get rid of this whole 'over dramatic' thing you've been going at these last few months... It's really obnoxious and annoying...

Shut up like I could update or work on anything with what happened...

You know what, I don't even care! I'm back and you can deal with it or bitch!

And everybody, The guilt you made me feel... I can not even begin to attempt to an apology that can touch the base of a mountain made of my guilt! I owe all of you so much more! Also thanks everyone else who commented! To come back and have all of that written and also to find that they have new episodes of Hetalia have completely rejuvenated my fandom and gave me the confidence to finish this!

ENOUGH WITH THE GUSHY FEELINGS AND SELF PITY! Chapter ten!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

'It's... Cold...'

…

'Why is it so cold...?'

Slowly opening his eye's, the British man found his answer; He was on his bedroom floor instead of his warm comfortable mattress. And a sharp pain to his side was recognized as the true culprit the had woken him up.

"Damn it!" He jumped up and looked to see if Italy had been the one to force him out of bed, but found, not Italy, but the most terrible sight any grown man could see when waking up.

Hungary.

"England! Why in Mr. Germany's name are you sleeping?! You're suppose to fix this!"

"M-miss. Hungary! I assure you I was working as hard as I could before the whole event from the other day, I assure you!" For some reason he had a small hope that saying 'I assure you' twice would actually assure her, yet it seemed to do the opposite based on the look he was given.

"Work harder! You're starting to sound like Italy a bit! And Sleeping til one in the afternoon!" She scolded the older nation.

"He can only work so hard, Hungary, working while you're tired can cause mistakes or stay to long on a single subject than you should... Neither of us have really been out on the battle field for a while, but it can take months to create a good tactic..." A new voice joined the conversation. It was strict and logical sounding.

"Mr. Austria...?" Hungary gave him a disappointing look but her tone somehow indicated that she was disappointed in herself.

England always found it odd how Austria could make the female nation feel guilty about absolutely nothing, but he really didn't think he would find a satisfying answer if that fact was ever investigated.

"I'll be returning to the books as soon as I'm done making you lot some breakfast... I'm sure Italy is quite hungry by now..." England nodded, finally standing up from his awkward position on the floor.

"NO! … I mean, no need Mr. England, I'll be making breakfast, you hit those books!" Hungary suddenly smiled, albeit a bit nervously.

"But I want to try and thank you for putting up with this whole embarrassing situation..." England smiled back just as nervous.

"Books." She stated, placing her hands and on her hips and using a tone that a mother may use to get a child to clean their room, "I'll start cooking and you just..." she tried him up and down, England shifted his weigh from one foot to the other restlessly but let her finish her analyses. "You put on some proper clothes..."

England finally looked down at himself, he was wearing a pair of slacks that had become horribly wrinkled from sleeping in them, a light blue long sleeve button-up shirt with half the buttons undone and just as wrinkled as his pants, but what really got to him was that he was still foolishly wearing America's bomber jacket.

Upon noticing this he quickly yanked it off Italy's person, threw in none to genteelly on the bed, and attempted to come up with some made up excuse on the spot that turned into a incoherent speech pattern of 'I- um! You see-! But-! The thing is I-!' Usually a quick lie wouldn't be a problem,but he himself didn't know why he put it on, he was terribly sleepy after all when he grabbed the blasted thing.

"I was cold and Italy was hogging the blankets! It was the closest thing is all!" England finally blurted out, suddenly gaining back some composer after finding something to say.

"Oh, yeah, that's Alfred's jacket isn't it...?" Hungary asked, seeming to think about it a bit.

England felt himself deflate a bit at the realization that she was talking about the fact that he had slept in daytime clothing.

"Get changed and shower, brush your teeth, or whatever you're morning routine is, the sooner we start the better..." Austria remarked and withdrew from the room, Hungary at toe.

"… Shower...? It's... Been a while since I showered...That sounds bloody amazing!" England smiled as the thought of warm water and shampoo, almost going into a dream-like state on the way to his bathroom, "Italy should take one too, after I'm done. I need to be sure to leave some hot water... It could really help us both relax...' he nodded to himself entering his bathroom.

However, the happy thought quickly came to a halt when he looked in the mirror and found his shock of the situation renewed as he looked at the face of Italy staring back at him. In all honesty at this point it was a wonder he didn't scream from frustration.

All this time he had been dressing quickly and trying to avoid mirrors as much as possible.

Not that he couldn't handle it, he could if he wanted to, but for some reason he felt that looking at his temporary body for more than a few seconds was a huge invasion of Italy's privacy. He'd half to be completely naked for twenty minutes while in the shower.

England briefly wondered about the curl on Italy's head. He had done his best to ignore it since the first... Encounter... He's still not sure what exactly the curl does or how it reacts to certain things... Touching it once caused a chill to run down Italy's body and England decided right away not to touch it again. He wants the decision to stand but... How will the curl react to water? And washing his hair could also be a problem... Be he can't just go around not showering! That is beyond gross! He's pretty shocked at himself for going this long when he normally showers daily.

England stood in silence and turned on the water. Letting it get warm.

After he could no longer stall he finally made a last minute decision to do the whole process with his eyes closed.

He spent a lot of twenty minutes in the shower before he had worked up the courage to try and wash his hair. Deciding to wash around the curl.

It was an uneventful shower, but rather exhausting mentally. It was way out of his comfort zone.

In the end, England ended up frustrated more than relaxed from his shower.

He the preceded over to the sink, towel around his waste, to brush his teeth only for his to again realize for the first time that he had been using his own tooth brush instead of Italy's.

However, this really didn't bother his as much. But it irked him to realize how little attention he was really giving to the situation as a whole.

With a tired sigh, england shook it off and walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, happy just to have the little adventure over with.

As he open the door he stood there blushing like a fool at Italy shuffling through his closet for clothes in the nude, not a even a bit of embarrassment on his face.

England opened his mouth, then closed it repeatedly a few times before sighing out the words, "The far left of the closet, Italy and underclothing is in the top drawer of the dresser..."

"Ve...? Oh! Thank you!"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"England and Italy both ate a lot, they must not have had such good food in a while..." Hungary commented as she handed Austria a plate to dry.

"Hm, I suppose... for Italy it's not so shocking but England it is unusual..."

"I guess it's a good thing, England seems focused on the books pretty well, so he but not be sleepy or hungry at all..."

"Yes, yes..." Austria chimed not looking in her direction.

"Do you happen to know what Italy is up to?" Hungary Glanced around the room momentarily.

"He said something about England's cat and went toward the living room..." Austria mumbled.

"I see... he's still like that then isn't he...?"

"Yes, I suppose he is... Is that a bad thing...?" Austria asked, turning more toward the wall away from the female.

Hungary smiled, "No, not at all..."

Just so you know, I want to write perverted shit on here SO FUCKING BADLY! DD': But it's so out of character for England and Italy to act that way!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Arg... I DON'T WANNA WRITE THEM IN CHARATER ANYMORE! I WANNA MAKE A PORNO! D'X

Oh well, a writers gotta have standards and mine is not bending their personalities to my will... Damn everynations strong moral standards... . I WANT TO WRITE ABOUT **BEEP** AND **BEEP** AND ALSO MAYBE A LITTLE **BEEEEEEEEP** IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK!?

Also I think I forgot where I was heading with this plot, so hopefully it'll come back to me... So don't be surprised about more fillers I suppose...


End file.
